Bat Zauberflöte
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Un chico pelirrojo ha llegado a una extraña Gotham, lleno de confusión una extraña misión le será encomendada, con la ayuda de un chico de su edad alegra y cantor deberá emprender un extraño viaje en el cual si sale victorioso obtendrá mas de lo que espera..


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Uno Como No Se Ha visto Antes-**

A veces el cómo, por qué y de que en ciertas situaciones estaba de más. Si claro que Colin Wilkes, el amable pelirrojo con extrañas habilidades más allá de las normales se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a tan extraño lugar, era como una especie de Gotham palaciego en medio, lleno de escaza luz y sombras que a diferencia de las que conocía en su Gotham lucían por demás amables, se sentía bastante en su elemento —muy bien… esto es extraño — dijo para si mientras recorría lo que parecía ser un extraño Jardín , o más bien bosque el cual estaba lleno de grandes árboles y flores monstruosamente grandes y hermosas, un paisaje por demás raro sin duda

Contempló donde estaba y optó por detenerse y acomodar sus pensamientos—¿Dónde rayos estoy? —

—En mis dominios— una voz algo relajada y a la vez femenina llamó su atención —bienvenido …—

—¿Qué? ¡Agh! — se vio sujeto de los pies por algo que parecía ser una enorme enredadera —¿Qué es esto?

—Uno de mis bebés— la pelirroja de piel pálida y labios rojos observaba con suma pasividad como era sujetado y apretado—mis queridas plantas no gustan de los extraños

—Mas… bien parece… una serpiente…—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sentía como los huesos de su cuerpo comenzaban a estrujarse

—Serpiente, enredadera… da igual… un poco de ambos — la mujer tornó los dedos y la extraña criatura aprisionó más al pelirrojo —como sea, es tu perdición

—¡no! —Quiso usar su habilidad especial, hacer más grandes sus músculos y su cuerpo, pero estaba tan apretado que no logró gran cosa— ayuda…— dijo en un hilillo de voz—ayud…

La dama sonrió, sus creaciones tendrían algo con que entretenerse y quizá alimentarse, el sonido que escuchó parecido a un trueno le borró la sonrisa del rostro— no otra vez…

—¡Wuju! — de la nada una luz cegadora le hizo cubrirse los ojos y las navajas que cortaron el aire y se clavaron cerca de sus pies le hicieron retroceder—¡Te llegó la hora de morir monstruo!

—¡Caerás ante nuestro poder! — el sonido de una navaja cortando de tajo y el alarido de su criatura hizo que Ivy retrocediera

—¡Maldición! — aun a tientas optó por retirarse del lugar dejando lo que quedaba de su criatura y su víctima a merced de sus interruptores, vestidos con trajes negros con rojos, con símbolos que eran bien conocidos por muchos, miembros de la familia del murcielago

—Nuevamente una victoria…— el más alto de los tres se congregaron alrededor del cadáver de la extraña planta-animal que había estado dando problemas—Jason… Tim, parece que tenemos algo aquí, ayúdenme con esto — desenrollaron la extraña falange verde para dejar ver a un inconsciente pelirrojo, un silbido generalizado de la impresión se dejó escuchar

—Un joven apuesto, delicado y bello —dijo Jason mientras se acercaba pare ver mas de cerca al pelirrojo

—Tan bello como jamas he visto—dijo Tim gratamente impresionado

—Si, si … bello como para pintarlo—dijo Dick con sarcasmo mientras alejaba a sus hermanos del muchacho inconsciente

—Si quisiera un acostón este día seguro que el elegido sería este chico—dijo Jason relamiéndose los labios

—no estamos de acuerdo muy seguido, pero coincido contigo —dijo Tim secundándole la moción, Dick no dijo nada solo se quedó mirando de mal modo a sus hermanos menores—vamos Dick… no negaras que es lindo

—En efecto lo es…— se acercó y lestuvo a punto de acariciarle la mejilla—debemos…decirle a Batman, este chico no es de aquí

—tu crees que sea… —Jason no dejaba de ver al chico

—Quizá este chico pueda devolverle la calma perdida, debe conocerlo y averiguarlo—dijo Tim y sus hermanos asintieron —perfecto, vayan mientras yo me quedó de guardia

—Wo wo wo wo —Jason engó con la mano— espera un momento enano reemplazo ¿Quién murió y te nombro jefe? Mejor ve tu y yo me quedaré a vigilar…—sentenció Jason

—Nada mejor que dejar a un pobre chico con un pervertido como tu — dijo Dick negándole los planes a su hermano— será mejor que ustedes vayan por Batman y yo me quedaré a cuidarlo—Tim y Jason le miraban de manera incrédula –¿Qué?

—Si claro ha de ser una buena idea dejar a un chico pelirrojo contigo — dijo Tim no muy convencido del plan de Dick

—sabemos lo que paso con el ultimo— dijo Jason —ese tal Wally al cual dejaste poco menos que seco…

—por decirlo de alguna forma…

—no se mi culpa ser atractivo —contestó Dick a sus hermanos

—Si seguro que nadie se resiste a ese trasero —dijo Jason como no queriendo la cosa

—No soy el único que ataca a chicos lindos ¿no crees hermano? —se defendió Dick

—Ambos son unos pervertidos eso es claro — dijo Tim muy indignado

—Sabes reemplazo, el ser hombre de uno no te hace más decente que nosotros…

—la monogamia es una virtud— dijo Tim presuntuoso

—Si, causada por la falta de emociones y oportunidades — le reprendió Jason —mira al chico y dime que no matarías por una noche con el …

—Yo lo haría hasta de Día —intervino Dick ganándose otra mala mirada de sus hermanos—es claro — dijo aclarándose la garganta —que no está a salvo con ninguno de nosotros –por lo tanto iremos los tres

—¡no! — Se quejaron sus hermanos menores—¿ y si vuelve a ser atacado? —intervino Tim algo preocupado

—Con esto bastará — Dick le colocó un pequeño aparato entre las ropas— hasta pronto pequeño ángel— dijo acariciándole el cabello

—Hasta luego dulce niño…— dijo Tim acariciando su mejilla

—ten cuidado mientras no estamos… que tienes cosas muy codiciadas por otros—dijo Jason mientras le daba una ligera nalgada en el trasero, haciendo que su hermano le diera un codazo —¿Qué?

—Es hora de irnos—Dick rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un gancho el cual activo igual que sus acompañantes, los tres se columpiaron para desaparecer por los aires, habían hecho un buen hallazgo.

Despertó igual que la primera vez, pero esta vez estaba más confundido y por alguna razón más cohibido, Colin por indistinto se llevó las manos a los hombros como si quisiera cubrir su desnudez—sigo aquí … — dijo mirando en todas direcciones, se puso de pie espantado al ver el extraño resto de la planta que le había aprisionado momentos atrás —¡¿Qué rayos paso?! — fue algo retorico, pues notó que no había nadie a su alrededor, excepto por los pasos y la tonada que iban hacía el.

Iba cantando una alegre canción mientras tocaba notas en lo que sonaba como una flauta— soy el chico del diario que siempre alegre va, el orgullo sin duda de papá y mamá, cazo noticias con mi habilidad y siempre me queda tiempo de tocar—dio unas tonadas en su extraña flauta de pan.

Era una canción tonta sin duda, a Colin le daba curiosidad por la persona que iba cantando saltó de atrás de los arbustos para quedar detrás de un chico de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos azules lentes y el cabello despeinado—¡ey! ¡ey tu!

Bajo la flauta con enojo ¿Quién osaba interrumpir su canción? —¿Quién demonios anda por ahí gritando ¡Ey tu!? —

El pelirrojo quedó por fin frente al chico extraño — ho… hola… bueno yo quería saber… quien eres tu …

—¿Quién soy yo? — se quejó el pelinegro —vaya pregunta tonta… soy un chico igual que tu —dijo cruzándose de brazos

—Tiene que ser una broma…— Colin bufó con desgano—me refería a tu nombre

—Puedes Decirme príncipe, puedes decirme mi rey… algunos me dicen chico guapo … pero mi nombre es Johnatan, los amigos me dicen Jon… —explicó el chico de manera algo presuntuosa y divertida y haciendo poses por demás divertidas que a Colin le sacaron una relajada sonrisa, quizá ese extraño mundo no estaba tan mal

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pues es corto se me ocurrió apenas Hoy ... me gustaría saber si quisieran continuación ... de ser así díganmelo saber, saludos a todos

See ya!


End file.
